The purpose of this project is to use the techniques of experimental psychology to investigate the nature of schizophrenics' perceptual cognitive and social functioning. This year the Laboratory planned an extensive research program on ocular, cognitive and social interference in schizophrenia. It also developed many of the necessary computer and experimental procedures and initiated data collection.